deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hylian Soldier
Hylians are a race of humans native to the kingdom of Hyrule. They are easily recognizable by their pointy ears, which they believe allows them to receive messages from the goddess Hylia. In the ancient past, most if not all Hylians were able to wield magic though this ability faded overtime and today only members of the Hylian royal family and a select few individuals, usually individuals of some religious importance, possess it. Hylians were the first race to establish organized civilization in Hyrule. Their relationship with the kingdoms of the other races, such as the Zoras and Gorons, has been a positive one, alternating between politically distant but friendly to vassal states that directly answer to the Hylian sovereign throughout the ages. Battle vs. Shirai-Ryu (by AnnhilationNation) It was 2 PM in the Haunted Grove, as a Hylian was out with his Poacher's Saw, cutting down wood for hsi family, as he kept his equipment for defense, however, he did not notice, a ninja in a yellow tunic up from the tree. As the Hylian was working, the ninja hopped down, as the acute hearing of the Hylian got him aware to something. He propped up his saw, and grabbed his Kokuri sword and Deku shield, and went to investigate. He walked out into the open, as the ninja hopped down, and landed in a position where he lands on one foot, and one knee, as his hand catches him. He then quickly lifts his head up, and fires a poisoned dart from his fukibari, which was deflected by the Deku shield. He then draws his mugai ryu, as the two clash into a swordfight. Their swords clash, as steel met steel, while sparks flew. Both fighters kept clashing swords, as the mugai ryu hits the deku shield, as the Hylian goes for a lower slash, as the Shirai-ryu backs away, causing a grazing slash to his torso. The ninja kicks the Hylian in the chest, which causes him to stagger, as he dashes into the woods. He runs back, and equipped his Goegendag, as the Hylian was in pursuit. the Shirai-ryu fired his rope dart at the Hylian, as he raised his Deku shield to stop the weapon, however, it was lodged into his shield. "COME HERE!!!" The Shirai-ryu shouted as he reeled in the rope dart, casuign the Hylian to stumble towards him. The ninja tries a homerun swing with the Goegendag with the blunt end, however the Hylian used the shield to deflect it, however it was shattered into splinters, as the impact fractured the Hylian's arm. He tries to gig him with the point, as the Hylian rolled away, and ran towards his weapons, as the Shirai-ryu ran in pursuit. The Hylian goes back to his saw, as the bulky tool was solid enough to kill an octorok with ease, it could most definately take out another human, while attaching his bow onto his back, with a lone arrow in the case. He turned around, as the ninja hurled his Goegendag like a javelin, as the Hylian used his saw and knocked it out of the sky. The Hylian was about to charge at the ninja, however, he throws his rope dart, and swings it around, to wrap the rope around the saw, as both weapons are locked at a stalemate. The Hylian used his Kokuri sword, and severed the cord, before charging at him with the deadly saw, before placing his sword back in it's scabbard. As the Hylian charged, the Shirai-Ryu quickly drawn his sword, and clashed against the bulky weighted saw, as the blade broken. realizing his danger, he ducked and rolled out of the way, and ran back towards his goegendag. The Hylian dropped the saw, and reached for his Bomb Arrow, as the ninja was retreating, and lit the fuse on it. The Hylian fired the weapon, as the ninja had retrieved the weapon, and rolled out of the way in the nick of time, before he was blown to smitherines. As teh Shirai-ryu began to charge back at his foe, the Hylian pulls out a boomerang, and tosses it in the direction of his foe. The Ninja dodged it, and clashed weapons with the Hyrule native, however, the ninja hit hard enough to knock the saw out of the Hylian's hands. As he was about to thrust his spear point into the Hylian, he had no knowledge that the boomerang was returning, as it knocked the ninja down to the ground, weapon out o fhis hands. The Hylian pulled out his sword, and thrusted it deep into the chest of the Shirai-Ryu, as he coughed up blood. As teh ninja taken his final breath, the Hylian pulled out his bloody sword and raised it into the air and yelled out "HYRULE!!!!" Winner: Hylian Expert's Opinion I'm suprised at the outcome, but not by much, as the Hylian hit hard at all ranges, unlike teh Shirai-Ryu, who specilized at close up combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mongol Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Mongol: Hylian: Five Mongol scouts, two on horseback and three on foot cross the large open area of Hyrule Field. Up ahead stood a group of five Hylian soldiers, three on foot and two on horseback. A Mongol aims a rocket arrow as the man next to him lights the fuse. The rocket fires off into the formation of Hylians, impacting a foot soldier in the chest, piercing his armor. The explosive charge of the arrow went off, increasing the size of the wound and ensuring he was dead. The Mongols charge at the Hylians. One of the Hylians fires an explosive arrow at one of the mounted Mongols, the exploding arrow sticks in his torso and detonates, killing him . The second Mongol horseman retaliates, firing an arrow at Hylian archer, killing him. The two Hylian knights charge at the Mongols, cutting down an unlucky Mongol foot soldier with their broadswords. The remaining Mongols retreat several hundred meters, the Hylians giving chase. Suddenly, the Mongols get out their bows and fire a swarm of arrows. One of the Hylian knights is killed in the rain of arrows. The remaining knight charges at a Mongol foot soldier, who readies a Chinese hand grenade, lighting the fuse and throwing the device at the Hylian. The grenade explodes in the second Hylian cavalryman's face, killing him. . A Mongol horseman charges at a Hylian foot soldier, only for him to raise his pike and skewer the Mongol . The Hylian then throws a bomb at the two surviving Mongols, killing a foot soldier armed with a jida. The Hylian, however, is cut down moments later by a strike from the mounted Mongol's saber. The Mongol raises his sword in triumph. WINNER: Mongol Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors